Golden Owl Academy
The Golden Owl Academy is a Roleplaying Guild of the Alliance. Basic Information (OOC) ' Type': Focused mainly on RP and secondly on socialising, questing, levelling,... and generally enjoying the game together. Style: Ranking from Students to Instructors of various levels, this guild functions like a free, open air academy where all manner of people share their wisdom, knowledge and skills for eachothers' benefit. Goal or Purpose: OOC, we strive to promote Roleplay and present it to those who do not know it yet, stimulating beginners with our guidance as well as enlightening and encouraging non-RPers to join the fun. All the while enjoying it ourselves! And offering our characters and storylines a platform to evolve in. Our IC purpose is worded in the Manifesto. Guild Leader: Senior Principal Othessa Stormwhisper Website: goldenowl.wowstead.com The Manifesto (IC) "To live, learn, teach and grow as sentient beings. We at the Golden Owl academy strive to promote friendly and polite social interactions between all races of Azeroth and beyond. We believe in wisdom and knowledge as a solution instead of blind violence. These are the words we wish to live by and learn to live in peace with eachother dispite all of our differences." - Sr. Principal Othessa The Story of the Golden Owl The owl has long been the symbol for knowledge and wisdom, and by many considered as a mighty spirit animal of education and this revered bird watches, observes and learns while taking its time to understand the patterns unveiled by the knowledge it attains over the course of its lifespan. Legend has it that high atop the trees and mountains of Azeroth, or to be more specific high up above the trees and hills underneath the mighty crown of leaves of Teldrassil somewhere near the Oracle Glade, once upon a time a great golden owl resided there keeping a watchful eye on all the creatures who made the massive tree their home, many would come and ask it for guidance and wisdom in exchange for a small tribute in the form of either a freshly picked batch of the finest fruit, a promise to the spirit that one child would become its student for an uncertain period of time (although this would occur highly rarely) or a prayer of thanks, though this prayer have been long since forgotten after the Golden owl vanished without trace or cause... Upon its sudden disappearance from the ancient branches ot the tree, the creatures that visited the Owl for council were shocked and they despaired. Now who would tell them what they should do and how to resolve their problems? They thought the Owl had been cruel to leave them without a word, while he knew they relied so heavily on his council. One of the critters then silenced their concerns, and reminded them that the Owl had given them all the knowledge they needed to move on. They had learned to reason and gain insight. "He did not offer the heron a fish when he was hungry, he taught him how to fish. So instead of eating for one day, the heron could eat every day, now that he had learnt how. This same way, he did not just offer us solutions, he offered us the ability to seek for and find them ourselves!" And so, with this final lesson now learnt, they coped. Offering to eachother their various lessons learnt by the Owl so that his knowledge spread further throughout the tree rather than stay with the one he had told it to. And so they became less relient on its return, and so the prayers became forgotten. But there were many more trees, where the creatures had not yet learnt to do this. And many things changed in the world, of which no one would become the wiser with the Owl not present to share their histories, news and the lessons they bring forth. The search for knowledge is neverending, and so the need and hope to see the Golden Owl again, soon arose once more... Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guild